She'd Do Anything
by Hoshi-Naito
Summary: It's Neji's birthday, and TenTen wants to give him something special. She'd do anything for Neji. And so, she gives him a gift to show him that. Oneshot: NejiTen Rated T for safety. R&R please!


Yay

_**Yay! It's Neji-kun's birthday today (7/3)! I thought that I would write a special drabble for this special occasion. Lee, disclaimer please, if you would be so kind!**_

**Lee:** "THE YOUTHFUL HOSHI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!"

**TenTen:** "If she did, we'd have given Lee here a makeover a long time ago, tweezing his eyebrows being at the top of the list."

_**You got that right!**_

**Lee:** "HEY! THAT IS BOTH UNYOUTHFUL AND UNKIND!"

_**Yeah, well get used to it! On with the story!**_

It was a normal training session for Team Gai. Lee and Gai were there usual insane selves. TenTen was practicing her aim even though everyone knew she didn't need to. She always hit her mark, and they all knew that. Still she practiced, or rather showed off for a certain member of the team. She'd do anything to get his attention.

Known to just about everybody but her teammates, TenTen had a crush on Neji Hyuuga. Yes, that's right. THE Neji Hyuuga, the gorgeous shinobi with long coffee brown hair and perfect pearly lavender eyes, was the object of the kunoichi's affection. With chocolate brown hair and cinnamon eyes, TenTen was quite attractive, herself, which hadn't gone unnoticed to the Hyuuga genius who happened to be her best friend.

Yes, Neji found his friend to be quite beautiful, and only wished he had the nerve to ask her out. He, however, was her best friend and nothing more. He assumed that's all she saw him as, and all she'd ever care for him as. And despite how badly he wished to be more, he would never tell her, for fear that it would make being near each other awkward. They had been friends for a long time, and they had gone through a lot together. The last thing Neji wanted was to ruin their friendship.

Neji sighed. It was his birthday today, and he wished he didn't have to spend it training with his nut job sensei and said sensei's clone. He was however, glad to get to hang out with TenTen, so he tried not to complain too much. He understood why they were training though. In three days, they would leave for an important mission. And, because of this, Gai wanted to get as much training in as possible. Besides, training ended in a few moments.

'_It's about time.' _Thought Neji. _"We've been here since dawn, and it's almost six at night. Maybe I can do something with TenTen later. I bet she'll be hungry after this.'_

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, TRAINING IS OVER FOR TODAY, BE SURE TO GET SOME REST! WE'LL MEET HERE TOMORROW AT NOON!" shouted Gai.

"YES GAI-SENSEI!"

"Whatever," mumbled TenTen.

"Sure," muttered Neji.

Lee and Gai ran off, racing back to the village from the training grounds. They really did act like a couple of three year olds. Although, TenTen did sometimes envy all the energy they had. She was beginning to get really annoyed at how she'd always be taking up the rear during missions. She'd been training really hard lately to keep up. On her own, of course, for several reasons.

1) She was afraid she wouldn't get much done with Lee and Gai there distracting her.

2) She had been beating herself up at training, and she knew her teammates would only

worry for her safety.

And, 3) With Neji there, she got really nervous. She could always catch him staring at her during training. This thought alone made her extremely self-conscious about every movement. She was afraid that she'd humiliate herself by screwing up an easy technique or something like that. And he'd be there to see her make a fool of herself.

'_Good they're gone. Now I can ask her,'_ thought Neji.

"Hey TenTen, do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure, Neji. That sounds great. After running laps around the village like that, I feel like I could eat a horse."

"Well, I don't know about you," Neji smirked. "But I'd prefer ramen to horse meat. So, how does Ichiraku sound?"

TenTen giggled. "Ichiraku sounds great. And after that, how about we go for a walk? If I eat too much and gain wait, Gai will scold me for getting weighed down and falling behind on the new mission."

"Sounds good to me." Neji tried to hide a laugh. It had been a while since he got to do anything alone with TenTen. The walk would only allow them to spend more time together.

'_Perfect!'_ thought TenTen. _'Now it'll be much easier to give him his birthday present. It'll be great. I can take him for a walk through the park, and I'll give it to him then. The park is so much more romantic then the training grounds. Wait a minute! What am I thinking? Bad girl! Neji's your best friend! He doesn't like you that way!'_ TenTen began to look sad.

"Is something wrong TenTen?" asked Neji, who had noticed that she seemed to be upset about something.

"Huh? Oh, no! I was thinking that . . . that we have been training since dawn. I probably look bad and smell. Perhaps we should get a shower before we eat."

"You're probably right. I'll meet you there in about half an hour then, alright?"

"Yeah, that's plenty of time." They began to walk towards their houses.

"Oh, and TenTen."

"Yeah?" She turned around to face him.

"You really don't look or smell that bad. Don't be so self-conscious. You look fine. Nobody cares if you look a little sloppy after you've been training for as long as we have. Try to relax. We're eating at a ramen stand, not going to a royal ball."

"Okay," TenTen mumbled. She began to blush. _'I can't believe Neji was watching close enough to notice that I was getting self aware.'_

**(30 min. later)**

TenTen walked up to find Neji already sitting at Ichiraku. He had noticed her and ordered, because he waited for her so that it wouldn't get cold. He already knew what she would get, as they had gone here lots of times before.

TenTen had changed into a beautiful, short-sleeved, Chinese style dress. It was Crimson, with white and pink cosmos flowers decorating it. She had her hair in its regular buns, but with crimson ribbon tied around each, draping down on either side. Neji thought she looked absolutely stunning.

They ate in relative silence, both exhausted form their training, and too hungry to attempt conversation. After they had eaten their fill, Neji insisted he pay for the food.

"Come on, Neji. Don't be so ridiculous. I am perfectly capable of paying for my own meal."

"I never said that you weren't. All I'm saying is that I invited you to join me, so it's my treat. Fair enough?"

"Alright, you win. Thanks." TenTen smiled.

"No problem. Now, where did you want to walk?" Neji smiled back.

"I was thinking maybe the park."

"Okay. It sounds great."

They walked to the park talking about one thing or another. The park was beautiful this time of year. At night, the pathway would be lit by small ground lights on either side. You could see the fireflies dance by, shining their lights to talk to each other. It was extremely peaceful, because it was getting late, so all of the children who liked to come and play were at home mostly. The park was indeed romantic at night, and it never ceased to amaze TenTen how beautiful the place was. All kinds of different trees, flowers, and other plants lined each side of the path. They continued to walk until they came to a bench.

"Neji, can we sit down for a second? I wanted to give you something." TenTen looked at Neji.

Neji nodded and sat down beside her. _'I wonder what's going on?'_ He thought.

TenTen pulled a small box out of the purse she was carrying. She handed it to Neji. He looked down at it, then back to her. She nodded, so he opened it carefully, so as not to damage the carefully wrapped package.

"Happy birthday Neji," she whispered.

Inside the box was a shiny silver watch. Neji picked it up to examine it. Then, something caught his eye. He turned it around to find something engraved into the back. It was a beautiful picture of a sparrow in mid-flight. Underneath it read the words, "Freedom is something worth fighting for."

Neji looked closer at the small bird, and he noticed something he hadn't seen before. On the small bird's fragile wing, were bandages. It looked as if the wing had been broken. However, the bird looked as if it didn't care. In fact, if birds really did have feelings, then Neji would say it looked happy. It looked truly glad to be free. It was as if it had been held in a cage all of it's life, and had just escaped to find freedom.

The bird reminded Neji of the caged bird seal on his forhead, and how he was in bondage, just like the bird had been. Neji too struggled to attain the freedom that he so desperately craved. Seeing that the bird had found freedom, gave Neji hope that he would one day be free too. He smiled and looked into TenTen's eyes.

TenTen's eyes were filled with compassion and understanding. She knew he'd been a bit down lately. She knew that it must be hard feeling that you were a slave to your own family members. She knew, however, she was full of hope for Neji and the rest of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan. She grew up with Neji, and she knew what he was capable of. She also knew that one day, Neji would be free, even if it took years. And she'd be there for him, every step of the way. She knew she would do anything to make him happy. She smiled lovingly as he gazed into her eyes.

"Thank you TenTen. I love it."

This made the girl smile even bigger. "I hoped you would."

Neji knew then that she felt the same way he did regarding their relationship. He smiled before cupping his hand under her chin. Both of their hearts were racing fast, as they leaned into each other. Neji gently placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist, deepening the kiss considerably. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entry. She quickly complied, and his tongue began to roam her mouth. She let out a soft moan as their tongues danced around each other's mouths. They soon ran out of air, however, so Neji pulled back. They were gasping for air, as TenTen laid her head on Neji's chest.

Their hearts were still pounding in their chests as it completely hit them that they were no longer just friends. TenTen snuggled further into Neji's grasp, smiling all the while. Neji had soon regained his breath and was smiling contently.

"TenTen."

"Yes."

"I love you," he whispered.

His mouth was now so close to her ear that the hot air sent shivers down her spine. She pulled back slightly, just enough to look him in the eye. His face showed his sincerity as he stared at her gentle face. Her eyes were sparkling and full of happiness.

"I love you too," she whispered back, once again snuggling up against his warm chest.

At that moment they knew, they could never go back to the way they were before. But this didn't sadden them, quite the opposite actually. They were glad. They liked this a lot better.

Neji knew he could rely on TenTen to stand by him always, no matter what. She had given him something much better than just a watch. She gave him hope, and made him truly content. He knew now that he would most definitely gain his freedom. And, when he did, she'd be right there to celebrate with him.

TenTen knew that she'd do anything to make Neji happy. She would always stand beside him, no matter what. She'd always be there for him. And, she would always love him.

"You know what. I think that this is the best birthday I've ever had. And I'm glad I got to spend it with you."

"Me too." TenTen sighed contentedly. She fell asleep in his arms. Neji carried her home and tucked her into bed. He sat there for a moment, stroking her hair.

"Good night TenTen. Sleep well. I love you," he whispered.

He silently slipped out the window without a sound, and began walking toward the Hyuuga estate. His thoughts began to drift as he looked down at his new watch, now fastened securely against his wrist. He smiled.

'_Definitely the best birthday ever.'_

_**Well, what did you think? I hope you all like it!**_

**Lee:** -sniff- (anime tears rundown face) –sniff- "That was so beautiful!"

**Gai:** -sniff- (also crying) "How right you are my wonderful student! I could feel the power of youth pulsating from the two youthful lovebirds!"

_**(Sweat drop) You guys are weird. Get a life already! Yeesh! Like I was saying, I hope you liked my story! I thought it was sweet. I tried to make it serious, so I'm sorry if it didn't come across that way. A bit fluffy, wasn't it? Oh well. I think it'd be really cool if somebody drew TenTen in the dress I described! If anyone's up to the task, just contact me by review or pm. If not, don't sweat it! I hope that you'll all review! That'd be great! And I woud just like to end it by saying this:**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI-KUN! . WE LOVE YOU!**_


End file.
